Play Along
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: AU One shot. "Betrayel, hurt, anger, shock. The myriad of emotions in the commonly emotionless face is enough to break the blond's mask of indifference. Naruto can't stop the tears of having to do something that went against everything he stood for, fall. He hates himself. Detests that it is his arm going through the other's chest this time..."


Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Please enjoy : )**

Naruto waited as he always did. He still wore the bloody clothes from his latest mission but the bastard won't care. Might even enjoy seeing him covered in blood since the raven always tried to make him bleed as much as possible. Heck, it was the teme that left him like this. Another failed 'Sasuke Retrieval' mission.

Naruto smelled him before feeling his presence. Been with him too long to forget the smell of dark chocolate mixed with fresh blood. They didn't say anything to each other, simply waited for the other to make the first move. Unwilling to be the first to give in to their need.

This time Naruto isn't willing to be the first and is not until minutes later that Sasuke makes his move. It is not tender or loving, all teeth and tongue but their kiss is perfect. Soon their clothes are discarded and they can finally feel each other's body. A moan escapes him as the raven grips his member tightly and then softly, alternating between doing both. He continues to moan as he feels one finger enter him and then another until three fingers are stretching him open.

Then he feels the familiar burn of pleasure as Sasuke enters him slowly until the blonde is filled completely. Each thrust hitting that special place that makes him cry out for more regardless of the pain he knows will follow as the raven thrusts harder and faster while marking Naruto as his. He knows he is close to cumming when he feels the familiar knot in his stomach and he knows Sasuke is close too by the increase in pace. For a few seconds Naruto is sure he is blinded by the the intense pleasure that it bacomes almost painful when he cums on Sasuke's chest. A second orgasm runs througb his body when Sasuke comes inside him, the warm feel of his cum too much for the blonds sensitive hole.

They stay attach until the sticky feel of the cooling sweat and cum gets too uncomfortable. They don't say anything, the silence almost tense on his end. He knows what he needs to do. Clothed, both stand before the other, sensing that this was an end.

Naruto walks towards Sasuke, the raven's body tense in anger, and embraces him, hugging him like a lover. Because that is what they had been. No matter how much the other simply called what they had as fucking. Too much passion, hatred, and care between them to be anything but lovers.

Naruto would have liked to call what was between them love, but that was just a childish notion. It is want and a need that has been there since the beginning of it all. A forbidden lust and passion that had to end. Naruto loves another man and Sasuke only lusts for revenge.

And embracing the one he had once called brother turned almost lover, Naruto reflected. It could have been love once upon a time but since the plunge of the other's chidori to his chest it dwindled and died among the faces of those the raven had killed in his quest for vengeance. Naruto keeps his embrace and when Sasuke allows himself the weakness of returning it...

It comes out of nowhere. A flash of silver and the soft sound of steel sinking into skin.

Betrayel, hurt, anger, shock. The myriad of emotions in the commonly emotionless face is enough to break the blond's mask of indifference. Naruto can't stop the tears of having to do something that went against everything he stood for, fall. He hates himself. Detests that it is his arm going through the other's chest this time. It is painful, sad, but the feeling of freedom and relief makes up for it.

The other struggles to survive, the betrayel of the one he came the closest to love too much. With a thud he falls to the hard soil and when Naruto crouches down Sasuke remembers back to that raining day when it was he that stood on top of the other. Naruto doesn't even flinch when Sasuke laughs, coughing up blood, some of it landing on his face and hands.

"Why?" A soft murmur in the silence.

"Foolish little brother. When will you learn you can't have what is mine?" The dark, monotonous voice of his greatest tormentor is enough for Sasuke to try and stand, but the answering slap from Naruto makes him cry out in pain and fall back to the ground. Shock and pain evident in his face, Sasuke looks between them. His brother and tormentor while the other his ex teammate turned lover turned murderer. Both bretrayers, persons he had once loved. Self mocking laughter escapes him, hurrying his impeding death but not caring anymore.

Naruto stands from his crouch, walking towards the man that had stolen his heart and soul. The only person he was willing to sacrifice and do all for. He stands next to him, both watching the life be drain out of the one both had once called brother.

Naruto doesn't wait for the other before falling to his knees in front of Itachi and pulling out the straining cock, long and thick and waiting for the warm mouth of the blond. Both moan when Naruto pulls it all into his mouth, unable to wait to taste his lover's cum. Itachi grabs his hair, pulling and thrusting it back onto his cock, loving the warm and wet mouth, and feeling and hearing the moans and groans of the blond who loves when Itachi forces him to take it all. It isn't long before the raven increases his thrusting, almost chocking the other and finally cums in the awaiting mouth.

Naruto swallows it all and moans at the warm and salty taste. Moaning harder as he watches as the cock in his face becomes full again. Itachi gently lays the panting blond before carefully and sensually undressing both of them. They touch each other with tenderness and love both were unknown to posses. Caressing and worshipping each others bodies, kissing with so much passion and love that everything else ceases to exist. No spoiled little brother trying to kill him and no s-rank nins coming after him. It didn't matter that only minutes ago Naruto was in the same position with the other's brother. It was all in the past.

Soon Itachi is thrusting into his lover's hole, the heat and tight hold on his cock so pleasurable it was close to torture. His grip on tan skin so tight there was sure to be bruising by the end of their lovemaking. Naruto could only beg and scream for more as the length of his lover kept hitting his prostate again and again, the pain of the hold the raven had on him making everything so much enjoyable.

Both felt as they were closing on their climax, Itachi changing position to better fuck into the tight hole. Holding the blond doggy style, he lifted one leg and thrust into the welcoming hole with power and speed, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. The other hand held the blond by the neck, almost painfully but only enhancing the pleasure. Naruto was in bliss, screaming in pleasure, lifting his hips to help the raven, only able to stay upright thanks to the choking hold of his lover. Not caring of the vulnerable position. Too lost in lust and pleasure. With one last powerful thrust of hips they climax.

Cum fillig the hole of his now unconscious lover, Itachi pulls out carefully, cleans both of them up and waits for Naruto to wake up while examiming the corpse of his brother next to them.

He had once loved his brother, had even done all kinds of evils to keep Sasuke safe and alive, but that all changed when he met the blond. Itachi was supposed to have died at the hands of Sasuke, gifting his eyes to his otouto to bypass the blind stage, the disease that all mangekyou users eventually got and help him reach the ultimate stage of the sharingan. Falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki was never part of the plan but it changed everything. Itachi couldn't and wouldn't die, not even Sasuke would stop him from having what was his, even if he had to die.

Itachi had been willing to do the deed but when he learned of their little affair he had to punish his lover. What better way than to have him kill the one he used to be in love with and had called best friend and brother.

Stirring from his lover averted his attention and he couldn't help but watch him as he stretched. His body a perfect balance of power and speed, beautiful curves and angles, and all his.

Naruto hissed at the pain in his butt, now thankful more than ever at having a demon sealed in him as he knew it would eventually fade in a few minutes. He was now clothed and he couldn't help but smile softly at Itachi. The other didn't show much emotions but it was his actions that said more about him. Naruto may have been the only one of them to have to 'I love you' but he knows Itachi loves him and that was enough.

They didn't say anything, both knowing what they had to do. Each separated and did damage to the landscape with jutsus Naruto and Sasuke always used while fighting. Molding the land as if a true fight to the death had happenec. The victor, Naruto Uzumaki.

The clothes happened next. Naruto tore, burnec, and singed parts of his jumpsuit. Sasuke was the hardest, his clothes needed to portray a battle to the death and all his body and clothes showed was the kunai through his chest. Itachi wordlessly did this, knowing that Naruto was able to kill and betray but he couldn't do further damage to an already dead body. Naruto lucked out since he had the excuse of being a demon carrier to explain being devoid of any injuries, the clothes and blood in them would be enough.

By the end they were standing in what seem had been a battlefield, the dead raven now sporting cuts and bruises that hadn't been there before. Their goodbye was a quick kiss, knowing that already the leaf ninja would be on their way wanting to know what had happened.

"I love you." Another quick kiss that let them feel their love for each other and they parted from each other.

Naruto waited to hear the approaching ninjas and stumbled towards the laying body, already in character, playing the exhausted and sorrowful ninja his friends would expect from him after having to kill his best friend. It wasn't hard since he did feel a bit bad but it was all worth it to be with the love of his life.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Time for the act of his life

Itachi hid, watching his lover play the act of grieving friend. The game had changed, one player had been eliminated while another had been kept still in the game. Plans and actions will be jeopardized and changed, the players analyzing the unexpected action.

With a smirk he turned his back to the scene and disappeared among the darkness. Eternal mangekyou sharingan flashing.


End file.
